Milagros de ocasión
by M. C Hale
Summary: —Déjame en paz Emmett—gruñí mientras me alejaba lo más posible de él. Es que no podía dejarme en paz aun que sea durante el almuerzo—Oh, vamos nena. ¿Cuándo aceptaras que solo haces eso porque estas celosa? ¡Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti!—Dijo él acercándose más a mí—Eso pasara cuando las vacas vuelen y las aves digan mu—respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica. [Rosalie&Emmett]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí. La canción no. **

**One-shot basado en la canción "Milagros de ocasión" de Ha-Ash.**

**Pareja: Rosalie & Emmett. **

* * *

Milagros de ocasión

**Summary: **—Déjame en paz Emmett—gruñí mientras me alejaba lo más posible de él. Es que no podía dejarme en paz aun que sea durante el almuerzo—Oh, vamos nena. ¿Cuándo aceptaras que solo haces eso porque estas celosa? ¡Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti!—Dijo él acercándose más a mí—Eso pasara cuando las vacas vuelen y las aves digan mu—respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica.

* * *

**R&E - R&E - R&E - R&E - R&E - R&E - R&E - R&E - R&E - R&E - R&E**

Cuando entre a la cafetería junto a mis dos amigas nos encaminamos hacia la fila para comprar el al almuerzo. Bella y Alice iban hablando de sus próximos planes para el fin de semana junto a sus novios.

Ellas tenían a los mejores novios que podrían desear. Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella, era la persona más tierna, comprensiva y amorosa que yo había conocido nunca. La trataba como si fuera de porcelana y siempre escuchaba cualquier cosa que ella pudiera tener para decir.

Luego estaba Jasper, mi hermano gemelo y novio de Alice. Ellos están juntos hace solo algunos meses y es que mi hermano, a pesar de ser un año mayor que Alice, es una persona bastante seria, reservada e incluso tímido. Pero a pesar de eso es, en palabras de Alice, el novio perfecto. Yo daba fe de ello, y no porque fuera mi hermano.

Yo no estaba saliendo con nadie por el momento, y no es que me falten pretendientes. Tampoco es que yo fuera muy selectiva al escoger con quien saldría. Pero quería alguien que soportara todas mis "manías" la verdad es que soy algo impertinente, muy sarcástica y ni hablar de lo orgullosa que soy. Adoro llamar la atención a donde sea que vaya y adoro ir de compras. Es algo que traigo en la sangre, creo. Pero había alguien que era de mi interés.

Emmett Cullen es su nombre. El va a mi mismo año y es el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward, porque ellos dos son mellizos además del mejor amigo de mi hermano. Es un chico alto y musculoso, muy musculoso. De piel clara y cabello corto, color negro y rizado. Sus ojos son color café. Era una persona muy divertida, aun que eso no le quita lo idiota.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa que ocupábamos normalmente Alice y Bella rápidamente se acomodaron junto a sus novios y el único espacio que quedaba libre era el que se encontraba junto a Emmett.

Bufé y me senté a su lado ignorándolo por completo. Salude a mi hermano y a mi amigo, aun ignorándolo, y luego cada uno se sumió en sus cosas. Jazz y Alice estaban en su mundo donde con solo una mirada se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Edward y Bella estaban en su burbuja personal haciendo planes para el sábado, creí oír la palabra "prado" salir de los labios de mi amiga pero decidí comenzar con mi almuerzo.

— ¿Cómo has estado cariño? ¿Me has extrañado? — preguntó Emmett pasando uno de sus enormes brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Deje de comer y lo mire como diciendo "Quítate", pero claro el me ignoro y espero por mi respuesta.

— Bien, gracias — respondí ignorando su última pregunta mientras lo apartaba bruscamente de mi — ¿Por qué no mejor vas con la arrastrada de Lauren y me dejas en paz? — mascullé molesta.

— Oh, vamos eso no es nada importante. Tu sabes que la única que me interesa en todo este colegio eres tú, nena — dijo él con una sonrisita. Como dije, no es más que un idiota. Lo cual deja por el suelo su impresión, en mi opinión.

**Emocionado y deslocado me declaras un amor total**

— Déjame en paz Emmett — gruñí mientras me alejaba lo más posible de él. Es que no podía dejarme en paz aun que sea durante el almuerzo.

**Del cielo las estrellas bajas a la tierra con facilidad**

— Oh, vamos nena. ¿Cuándo aceptaras que solo haces eso porque estas celosa? ¡Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti! — dijo él acercándose más a mí.

**Dices estar enamorado y loco de tanta felicidad**

— Eso pasara cuando las vacas vuelen y las aves digan mu — respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica. El rodó sus ojos mientras borraba su sonrisa, pero luego de un momento está nuevamente apareció.

— ¿Quieres que lo demuestre? ¡Puedo hacer lo que sea por ti, nena! — dijo con una extraña sonrisa. Yo simplemente lo ignore y clave mi mirada en mi almuerzo. Sentí como la silla de Emmett rechinaba contra el piso y luego oí como se ponía de pie.

**A todo el mundo en todos lados a mil voces lo quieres gritar.**

— ¡Escuchen todos! — la gran voz de Emmett hizo eco en toda la cafetería. Mis ojos se clavaron en él y al ver su sonrisa se abrieron enormemente. Todo el mundo clavo sus ojos en el — ¡Quiero hacer un gran anuncio! — exclamo felizmente. ¡El no sería capaz… ¿o sí?! Todos comenzaron a murmurar mientras yo me removía incomoda en mi lugar temiendo lo peor. No sabía si salir huyendo o bajarlo de la silla de un puñetazo — Yo, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, amo…— antes de que el siguiera decidí entrar en acción. No podía dejar que dijera lo que él planeaba decir así que simplemente tire de su mano haciéndolo caer al suelo — Oye Rossie, eso no es muy bueno para…—

— ¡Cállate imbécil! — masculle mientras me ponía de pie y, olvidando por completo a todo el mundo y mi almuerzo, decidí huir… digo, ir a clases.

.

Iba entrando a mi última clase del día. Esta no la compartía con mi hermano, sino con Emmett. Para mi mala suerte. Así que fui con menos ganas de las que había tenido durante el día. Luego de aquel "numerito" en la cafetería no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna aún.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando entre al salón de literatura y lo encontré todo decorado con flores, velas y otras cosas. El lugar tenía un ambiente tan, pero tan romántico. Se veía muy diferente a lo sobrio que era normalmente.

— Entonces, ¿Te gusta Rose? — me sobresalte al reconocer la voz de Emmett. Me voltee hacia la puerta y lo encontré recostado sobre esta, con una gran sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré mis ojos.

— Se ve bien, creo — respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Su sonrisa se borró al instante haciendo que mi mueca se transformara en sonrisa. No lo pude evitar, era grandioso bajarle esos humos que se trae.

**Pero olvidas lo grande del amor**

— Se que te gusta — dijo de forma altanera mientras se apartaba de la puerta y avanzaba algunos pasos hacia mí. No pude evitar rodar mis ojos, esa arrogancia hacia que no lo soportara. Odiaba a la gente arrogante.

— ¿Eso crees? — pregunte casi con escepticismo ante su seguridad. Era odioso.

— Por supuesto, estoy muy seguro — respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y con sus ojos cerrados, casi de forma solemne. Arqueé una ceja y sonreí de forma sarcástica.

— Pues, felicidades. Seguramente tu chica de turno piensa igual — respondí mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, pero él me detuvo y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

**Y tus detalles se quedan cortos**

— No te iras de aquí hasta que admitas que te gusta como quedo el salón — dijo poniéndose "serio".

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y porque yo debería decírtelo? Pregúntaselo a tu…—

— Es para ti, así que tu dime — me interrumpió. Ok, eso no lo había esperado y me había dejado con la boca abierta, literalmente. Pero al ver la sonrisa arrogante en sus labios mis ojos se entrecerraron.

— Esta bien Emmett, no es de mi interés de todas formas. Así que suéltame y déjame salir de aquí — dije soltándome de su agarre.

— No lo hare hasta que tu digas que te gusta como he decorado el salón y admitas que te gusto — dijo sonando un poco muy altanero y seguro de sí mismo. Eso me molesto, bastante a decir verdad. ¿Es que no podía ser más humilde? ¿Así como lo era Edward, por decir un nombre?

**Son solo milagros de ocasión**

— No hay necesidad, si al parecer tu estas muy seguro de eso. Entonces, como dije, no hace falta que yo lo diga — sonreí con arrogancia cuando su expresión de orgullo desapareció de su rostro — Además, jamás voy a admitir eso Emmett. Tu no me gustas — dije dejándolo en completo shock, quise reír pero mantuve la compostura mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir me volteé y lo mire — Por cierto, esto que haces, estas cosas… no me van a conquistar Emmett. Son solo… milagros de ocasión — y antes de poder oír su respuesta ya había abandonado el salón con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

.

Luego de aquella "sorpresa" en el salón de literatura le siguieron unas cuantas más, todas por parte de Emmett claro.

Primero había sido al día siguiente de la del salón de literatura. A primera hora del día cuando mis amigas y yo salimos de nuestra habitación para ir a nuestras clases nos encontramos con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en el piso afuera de nuestro cuarto. Y así es todos los días desde entonces, todos los días me llega un ramo de rosas rojas a mi habitación.

**Si todo lo que quieres es tenerme**

**No te bastara con sorprenderme**

Iba caminando ahora hacia la clase de deportes, llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una playera blanca con bordes rojos y unos pequeños, muy pequeños, shorts rojos también.

En el camino al gimnasio me encontré con mi hermano y Emmett, como no. Ellos dos conversaban y Emmett constantemente me hablaba pero yo solo lo ignoraba. Entonces el volvía a hablarme y me preguntaba si me habían gustado sus flores, y claro que lo habían hecho, pero eso no era algo que yo iba a admitir de cualquier modo.

**Guarda tus diamantes**

**Y regálame mejor tu corazón**

Las cosas continuaron igual por varios días, hasta que diez días después de eso Emmett volvió a dejar un ramo de rosas. Hasta ahí todo normal, eso ya se estaba volviendo rutina, pero lo que no era rutina era que hubiera una cajita de terciopelo azul con las flores.

Y vaya sorpresa más grande me lleve al abrir la caja y encontrar una hermosa pulsera de oro con unos bellos rubís incrustados en ella. Pero claro, eso era demasiado y no lo podía aceptar. Bien podía soportar que todos los días me enviara rosas, pero no iba a aceptar un regalo que, a simple vista, se veía muy caro.

Cuando pude deshacerme por fin de los berrinches de Alice, quien insistía en querer involucrarme con su hermano ya que sabía de mis "sentimientos" por él, pisoteé hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

**Si buscas en mi algo verdadero**

**No compres lo que puede ser sincero**

Cuando llegue camine hacia el tercer piso, ahí es donde mi hermano y los Cullen tenían su habitación. Cuando llegue toque la puerta pero nadie salía así que volví a tocar, esta vez más fuerte hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Emmett sin camiseta y con su cabello negro completamente desordenado.

Por un momento me quede en blanco al ver su perfecto y musculoso abdomen sin camiseta, y claro el lo noto ya que sonrió con arrogancia antes de hablar.

— ¿Vienes a agradecerme el regalo? — preguntó altaneramente. Por un momento olvide por completo porque había venido, así que cuando él me preguntó eso no pude evitar quedarme en silencio. Claro que, nadie podía culparme teniendo semejante espécimen de hombre frente a mí. Y sin camiseta, caray soy adolescente y tengo hormonas. Unas muy difíciles de controlar por cierto.

Yo no quería de sus caros regalos, si el admitía sinceramente que estaba interesado en mi y hacia algo que lo demostrara yo dejaría de ser tan evasiva con él. Pero él lo único que hacía era usar su dinero, más bien el de su familia, para conseguir lo que quería.

**Si tanto me quieres ponle a tus palabras mucho más acción**

**Y lléname de amor.**

Fruncí el ceño con molestia al percibir la arrogancia y el doble sentido en sus palabras. Bien, lo admito. El condenado estaba para comerlo con cuchara y el que estuviera vestido solo con unos pantalones no ayudaba mucho. Y menos el que hiciera demasiado calor, aun que esto último quizás solo fuera yo.

— No, de hecho vengo a traerte esto. Si bien acepto las flores, que no son muy caras, no puedo aceptar tu… regalo, así que toma te lo regreso — dije entregándole la cajita él se quedo con la boca abierta así que continúe — Si tu quieres conquistarme Emmett, creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que con regalos caros no ganaras nada de mí. Tú lo has visto por ti mismo. Adiós Emmett — dije mientras me daba media vuelta completamente satisfecha luego de ver su reacción cuando le entregue la cajita. Estaba en shock, sorprendido, abrumado. Sobre todo sorprendido.

Solté una carcajada mientras regresaba a mi habitación.

.

Este día había sido agotador.

Recientemente había logrado convencer a Bella y Alice de entrar al escuadrón de animadoras. Claro que convencer a Alice fue muy simple. Le dije que si yo quedaba como capitana ella podría diseñar los trajes de todas, y con eso fue suficiente. Convencer a Bella había sido más complicado, pero supe que "amenazándola" sería más fácil lograrlo, y así fue.

Así que ahora íbamos, una semana después de haber logrado entrar al equipo, rumbo a la cafetería para almorzar. Les dije a Alice y Bella que se adelantaran mientras yo pasaba por mi casillero de guardar algunas cosas y tomar mi móvil.

Ellas se despidieron y partieron hacia la cafetería. Yo por mi parte doblé en el pasillo y camine hacia mi casillero. Cuando llegue guarde mi uniforme y tome mi móvil y una libreta con bolígrafo. Cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Cuando doble en el pasillo que llevaba a la cafetería me encontré con alguien muy familiar.

— Si tu lo haces juro que te conseguiré un justificante medico alegando que no puedes asistir a clases el lunes — reconocí al instante aquella voz. Se trataba de Emmett. Como no, pensé rodando mis ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro Emmett? No quiero que por hacer esto el director me regañe y termine castigado de nuevo — aquella voz le pertenecía a un chico que iba al mismo curso que Bella y Alice, creo que se llamaba Eric.

— Por supuesto que si Eric, puedes estar seguro. Nadie se enterara — aseguro Emmett.

Rodé mis ojos. ¿Cuándo no? Porque me sorprendía era lo que yo me preguntaba. Es decir, Emmett desde siempre usaba sus "influencias", como él decía, para conseguir lo que quería. Aun que más bien podemos decir que realmente no son "sus" influencias, sino las de su familia. Las influencias que tiene su apellido.

**Derrochas y presumes de tus influencias en la sociedad**

**Y crees que me seduces pero no se a quien tu quieres engañar**

Cuando llegue hasta ellos el chico me miro asustado, yo bufé y decidí ignorarlos. Note como Emmett le dijo algo, el asintió y luego desapareció dentro de la cafetería.

— ¿Cómo has estado, nena? — preguntó cuando llegué a su lado. Aun que no era a su lado, sino más bien a la puerta.

— ¿Sigues aprovechándote de la influencia que tiene tu apellido Emmett? — pregunte ignorando su pregunta. El sonrió y unos pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas.

— Gajes de ser un Cullen — dijo muy orgulloso. Y vaya si podía estarlo. Su padre era uno de los mejores doctores del país y su madre la mejor diseñadora y restauradora del estado.

— Hmp — masculle mientras pasaba a su lado y entraba a la cafetería.

**Desfilaran muchas otras ante ti**

**Y aceptaran que las quieras a tu modo**

**Pero el mío no es así**

— Rose, Rose espera…— la voz de Emmett se vio interrumpida por una odiosa voz chillona que reconocí al instante.

— ¡Emmett, cariño! — me volteé para ver justo el momento en que Lauren se lanzaba a los brazos de Emmett. Rodeó el cuello de Emmett e intentó plantarle un beso en los labios pero el giro el rostro justo a tiempo.

— Rose yo…—

— Adiós Emmett…— dije y luego seguí mi camino hacia la fila de la cafetería. Eso era molesto. Yo no entendía cómo es que él podía jurar y asegurar que estaba interesado en mi y luego dejar que cualquier imbécil como Lauren arruinara lo poco que conseguía avanzar hacia mí, y lo peor es que el no las apartaba de él. Pero yo no iba a ser una más, claro que no. Si él en verdad me quería tendría que demostrarlo.

.

Estaba harta, demasiado fastidiada y lo que me faltaba era llegar a mi cuarto y encontrarme con una nota de Emmett pidiéndome que nos reuniéramos en el sótano de la escuela.

**Si todo lo que quieres es tenerme**

**No te bastara con sorprenderme**

Camine por los oscuros pasillos del internado rogando porque nadie me viera. Era el colmo, no solo que Emmett me citara a media noche en la parte más alejada de mi habitación, sino el que yo le hiciera caso y fuera tan tranquila.

Doble en el siguiente pasillo y revise que nadie estuviera cerca, cuando estuve segura que no había nadie cerca camine hacia la puerta que se encontraba a solo algunos metros de mi.

Abrí la puerta y tan pronto lo hice mis ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas al ver la habitación.

Esta estaba completamente decorada con tonos rojos, dorados y similares. Había velas rojas en cada escalón que llevaba al pequeño espacio que era el sótano. Abajo cerca de la ventana había una pequeña mesa con un hermoso mantel rojo, sobre este había dos platos, copas y todo lo necesario para una cena. Había velas también.

El lugar estaba adecuado para una cena romántica. Y el que el lugar solo estuviera iluminado por las velas lo hacía ver más romántico aun.

**Guarda tus diamantes**

**Y regálame mejor tu corazón**

— ¿Te gusta Rose? — preguntó Emmett que estaba junto a la mesa.

Lo observé y vi que vestía bastante elegante. Una camisa blanca, pantalones de jeans negros y unos brillantes zapatos negros. Solo le faltaba la corbata y el saco y eso sería todo.

— Es muy… bello — admití. Vi como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— ¿Me acompañas? — preguntó apuntando hacia la mesa. Mire los platos, tenían deliciosa comida en ellos, nada muy elaborado pero si muy delicioso. Asentí sin dudarlo y baje los pocos escalones que me separaban del piso, luego camine hacia la mesa y el corrió la silla para mí, como todo un caballero.

Ese gesto me gusto. Mucho a decir verdad.

**Si buscas en mi algo verdadero**

**No compres lo que puede ser sincero**

— Gracias — dije mientras acomodaba bien mi falda que se había arrugado un poco. El no respondió, solo rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a mí. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos — Entonces… ¿Festejamos algo?

— Nada en realidad. Solo quería tener una cena romántica con la chica que me gusta — respondió el mientras tomaba la botella de champaña que había en una pequeña lata…

— ¡Emmett no podemos beber! ¡Si llegan a enterarse de que hemos tomado alcohol podrían expulsarnos! — exclame sorprendida al ver que, efectivamente, era champaña.

— Tranquila nena, es champaña sin alcohol — respondió el con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces solté un suspiro, no que me importara demasiado, pero no quería que por algo tan estúpido me expulsaran y no pudiera estar con mis amigos.

**Si tanto me quieres ponle a tus palabras mucho más acción**

**Y lléname de amor.**

Luego de eso estuvimos bromeado y bromeando. Reíamos de todo y nada. La verdad nunca la había pasado tan bien con un chico, Emmett era realmente divertido. Pero siempre había algo que arruinaba los "momentos" que podíamos llegar a tener. Por suerte en esta ocasión eso no pasó.

**Lléname, lléname,**

**Lléname, lléname,**

**Lléname, lléname,**

**Lléname, lléname…**

De repente Emmett se puso de pie y camino hacia una esquina, vi como tocaba algo y luego una suave melodía inundo el lugar. El se volteó y me sonrió, no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa. Estas últimas horas que habíamos pasado juntos me había divertido mucho con él y había demostrado que podía ser muy diferente a lo que era durante el día. Por un momento me pregunte si era la luz del día lo que lo volvía imbécil, pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando note que estaba de pie junto a mi silla.

— ¿Bailas? — preguntó ofreciéndome su mano. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

**Si todo lo que quieres es tenerme**

**No te bastara con sorprenderme**

— Claro — dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras aceptaba su mano. Me puse de pie y nos alejamos algunos pasos de la mesa. El tomo rápidamente mi cintura con una de sus manos y con el otro sujeto mi mano contra su pecho. Volví a sonreí y apoyé mi rostro en su hombro mientras nos mecíamos con la suave melodía.

**Guarda tus diamantes**

**Y regálame mejor tu corazón**

— Rose…— levanté mi mirada hacia él. Podía ver como sus ojos café brillaban con intensidad, aun con la poca luz que daba contra su rostro.

— Dime Emmett…— respondí suavemente. Podía sentir como nuestros alientos chocaban y nuestras respiraciones se entrelazaban. Estábamos a escasos cinco centímetros del otro.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo con la seguridad de que no vas a golpearme? — dijo lo ultimo bromeando. Sonreí y asentí — Sé que tu realmente no me has tomado enserio desde que nos conocimos, y que pareciera que yo solo quiero utilizarte, pero no es así. Todo lo que he hecho el último tiempo no era solo para conquistarte por tu cuerpo. Aun que debo admitir que estas como quieres — en ese momento sentí un apretón en mi trasero.

— ¡Emmett! — chillé golpeándolo en el hombro. Aun que en mi rostro había una sonrisa. Sabía lo que iba a decirme y esta vez iba a escucharlo hasta el final, se lo había ganado.

— Lo siento, no pude resistirme — dijo sin borrar su picara sonrisa.

**Si buscas en mi algo verdadero**

**No compres lo que puede ser sincero**

— Ya, cállate, deja de hacer el bobo y continua — no pude evitar que mi voz sonara algo ansiosa, pero así me sentía. Claro el lo notó pero lo dejo pasar. Sonrió y acerco su rostro al mío quedando a solo un par de centímetros.

— Sabes que desde que te he conocido me has gustado. Y sé que también te he gustado, como no con mi cuerpo ¿verdad? Pero además, no es solo eso, sino también mi personalidad. Soy muy divertido, único diría yo. Y además…—

— Emmett…— rodé mis ojos.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Me fui de tema — carraspeo — Entonces, como decía, tú me has gustado desde que te conocí. Y eh intentado acércame a ti desde entonces de muchísimas maneras pero tú siempre me rechazabas o me enviabas de paseo. Pero juro que esta noche no te dejare salir de aquí hasta que aceptes ser mi novia, porque déjeme decirle Sra. Hale, que usted se ha robado por completo el corazón de su humilde servidor — me quede en completo shock al oír sus palabras. Ok, bien, sí yo esperaba una confesión por su parte. Pero… ¡No semejante confesión! Es decir, de Emmett era demasiado. El no había hablado así a ninguna chica que yo conociera y el que me lo dijera de esa forma, en este lugar, y luego de haberse comportado como un completo caballero durante la cena había sido… no sé. Especial.

**Si tanto me quieres ponle a tus palabras mucho más acción**

**Y lléname de amor.**

—… ¿Entonces? — la voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? — preguntó con ansiedad. Ladeé mi cabeza confundida — Oh, vamos bebé, no me hagas esto — pidió con un puchero.

— No… no sé de que hablas. No te oí Emmett, lo siento — respondí sinceramente y bastante apenada.

— Te pregunte si aceptarías ser mi novia. Juro que si lo haces ninguna otra chica que no seas tú se me acercara con dobles intenciones. Y prometo que solo…— antes de que el completara la frase yo me había abalanzado y había estrellado nuestros labios. Al principio el no respondió, supongo que estaba sorprendido. Cuando yo iba a apartarme, el reacciono y me tomo de la cintura con sus enormes brazos pegándome lo más posible a su cuerpo y comenzó a responder el beso. Claro que yo no me quede atrás y llevé mis manos a la parte trasera de su cabello — Tomare eso como un sí — respondió agitadamente cuando nos apartamos.

— Es un sí…— susurre contra sus labios.

— Eso me agrada — dijo mientras su agarre en mi cintura se ajustaba mejor.

— Gracias Emmett — dije mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¿Por qué nena? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Porque todo esto, me encanto…— dije apartándome de él para mirar sus ojos café — Aun que no sea más que un milagro de ocasión — dije con una sonrisa arrogante. El me regalo una sonrisa igual antes de acercarse y besar mis labios.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Recién lo terminó... y... que se yo. No tengo mucho para decir al respecto. xD

Los invito a pasar por mis demás historias y... que se yo, se agradecen tanto los reviews, como los favoritos y demás.

**M. Hale de Cullen**

* * *

**Próximas historias:**

**Amor y Trabajo**

**Summary:** La oficial Isabella Swan y su compañera Ariana Hale, ambas de veinticuatro años de edad, son las mejores detectives de homicidios de su comisaria. ¿Qué sucederá cuando dos detectives "nuevos" son re-asignados a su comisaria? Edward Cullen y Jacob Black, también ambos de veinticuatro años y compañeros, son los dos detectives re-asignados. No tienen un buen comienzo que digamos ¿Podrá surgir algo entre estos cuatro?

**Cambio de vida**

**Summary: **El matrimonio Swan tiene que dejar atrás su vida de lujos y comodidades en la ciudad de Nueva York luego de un mal negocio mudándose a Texas, a una hacienda que fue lo único que les quedó. Al llegar allí conocen a la familia Cullen. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Será tan difícil sobrevivir para las Swan en ese 'recóndito' sitio luego de conocer a los hermanos Cullen?

**Mafia y amor**

**Summary: **Entre mis metas y sueños jamás figuro el ser parte de algo como esto. Tampoco que mis padres, e incluso mi mejor amigo formaran parte de ello. No podía verlo ni si quiera en uno de mis más locos sueños. Pero sobre todo jamás, imaginé ni soñé que yo me volvería parte de todo este enredo y... ¿Enamorándome del hijo del mafioso más temido del país?

**Vueltas de la vida**

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se criaron juntos, junto a Emmett y Alice, hermanos de este último. Crecieron juntos y pasaron demasiadas penas juntos. Años después Bella y Edward comienzan a salir, pero antes de la graduación tienen que separarse al Edward aceptar una beca, en un conservatorio de Inglaterra, prometiendo verse pocos meses después pero un trágico accidente se cruza en sus caminos.

**¿A ver que opinan?**


End file.
